


Mad with Love

by Fangrell22



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangrell22/pseuds/Fangrell22
Summary: What happened before Suicide Squad and how did Harleen Quinzel turned into Harley Quinn? This is the story of the mad love between Joker and his queen.Suicide Squad AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first fanfic. If you ship Joker and Harley Quinn,I think you are going to like this! :)

**(Harleen's POV)**

The explosion was so powerful that the half of the building burned down.I got out from under the table and looked around.He escaped! He did this to me and he escaped! I thought if I gave him what he wanted,he would feel better and stay,but he didn't.And now _I am_ hiding from him.But no,I was not going to hide.I was not going to hide anymore.''No more!'' I screamed,tears streaming down my face.

**(Third POV)**

Harleen Quinzeel smashed the door furiously,making her hands bleed,but she didn't care.She ran to the half burned corridor from the explosion until two doors appeared.One was the room for electrothreapy and the other was  _his_ room.Even if she knew that the room was empty,her heart told her to go to his room,while her brain was telling her to the electrothreapy room where she can escape and run away from this crazy place,from herself,from  _him._ This time she listened to her brain and chose the electrothreapy room.Anxiously,she opened the door.First the she saw was the dead security guard lying on the floor,crimson blood pouring out from his chest.She took his gun.From the window,she saw  _him_ ,her Joker,escaping with his car.She ran to the car park and took her motorbike,following him.Suddenly he stopped in front of a building, which looked like a factory.Just when she thought she lost him,he appeared behind her with a gun.''Walk forward.'' he ordered with a sneer. Harleen walked,and even if she looked perfectly normal on the outside,her heart was beating as fast as a train without brakes.At the end of the floor she looked down.There were five large containers filled with something like oil or ink.''Jump!'' Joker ordered with a more cheerful tone.''Anything for you,love.'' her voice a little sad but her face was as calm as his. Harleen turned to Joker as she closed her eyes and strecthing her arms,letting herself fall.As she fell down into one of the big containers,Joker turned around to leave.But he couldn't.Something made him stay,stay for  _her_.He sighed deeply,and he knew he was going to regret this later,but he still jumped after her,not for himself (maybe for the first time in his life) but for her.

* * *

He was going to kill her.When she stopped in front of his car,he was going to kill her with his car.But for the second time today,he did something for her.He didn't take her life. As Joker get down from his car a truck also stopped.

   


**''I proved that I love you!What do you want,from me?''**

**''I am not someone to love,I am just an idea.''**

He knew she was going to pull his gun before she did it.When she aimed the gun at him,he was so sure that she was not going shoot.When she shoot him instead of the truck driver who was standing behind him,he was more surprised than in pain.And she did it to prove him that she was like him.Not to kill him,but to hurt him really really bad,like how he hurt her.

**To be continued...**   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfic!  
> Some of this dialogue and and scenes are from the movie and the extended cut scene which is really cool.  
> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
